As more and more countries are striving for conserving energy and developing green energy, generating power through body-building exercises, due to its characteristic of environmental friendliness, has been widely researched and developed by many institutions and individuals at home and abroad. For example, hand generator of various types as recited in various patent literatures including CN 201120480808.6, CN 200920057139.4, CN 200620036952.X, and CN 201220327672.X, a pedal power-generating car as recited in CN 201210397132.3 and CN 201220534336.3, a group movement power generator as recited in CN 201020168555.4, a motion generator as recited in CN 201020177308.0, a motion power generator as recited in CN 201220408526.X, a body-building generator as recited in CN 201210000925.7, and a moped with manpower generation as recited in CN 201120142609.4, etc. The above literatures propose the conception of hand operating or pedal generator. However, the technology or equipment thereof for hand operating or pedal power generation has the following defects:
1. The time people spend on fitness maintaining and body building is not taken into account in the prior art. Generally, a person would spend over ten minutes, but less than two hours on fitness exercises. The time that the power generation apparatus is directly driven by the fitness exercises is very limited, thus, the generator can only work for a very limited time period, which means, electricity can be produced only when the fitness exercise is under operation.
2. Technically, the influence of factors such as the explosive force, attenuating property, instability, and the discontinuity of human strength on power generation has not been resolved.
3. The power generated by body-building exercises is not only small in amount, but also questionable in quality. In most cases, the voltage produced cannot effectively charge the rechargeable battery. Even when the battery is charged to a certain extent, it still cannot satisfy the operating requirements of household appliances or office machinery which are sensitive to voltage and current fluctuation.